The Silver Strand
by bee3
Summary: sm/esca/lotr Pluto's worried and upset, the Senshi are dead and a forgotten princess is looking for revenge lots of "BLOOD, DEATH AND DESTRUCTION" in classic esca style
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing *beam*  
  
Set at the end of the reign of Rini (Sailor Mini Moon) the start of the downfall of Crystal Tokyo and the descent back to Nature  
  
Crossover between Lord of the Rings(set as though the fellowship had not happened and they had begun their meeting at the House of Elrond the Half Elven), Sailor moon and Escaflowne (long time before the series started)  
  
Written because I have been reading one to many Marion Zimmer Bradley books, watched way too many fantasy films and read one to many LotR fics.. God help you all bee  
  
  
  
THE LADY SPEAKS:  
  
"I remember when all this was green. There were no vast sprawling noisy cities, motor cars, trains or aeroplanes that blocked my peoples flight path.  
  
We were the first. We were the children of the Gods.  
  
Chosen  
  
Beautiful  
  
Peaceful  
  
Kind  
  
Wise....  
  
But not wise enough, one of us became greedy. This ignorant fool, this selfish swine made all of us pay the greatest price and give the greatest sacrifice.  
  
Death  
  
Our Fair cities burned the tall white towers of my home were beacons that were seen by those wondering humans that now dominate this planet. They had always revered us, but now they feared us.  
  
We were weak few were left alive and those of us that lived congregated in the meeting place of our elders. My Grandfather, whom I loved dearly, led the ceremony. We pooled our last remaining strength together and those that were weak dropped like dolls, lifeless and spent, mere husks of their former selves.  
  
And we fled.  
  
We fled to our new home in The Heavens were man would be safe from us and we could not be tempted to dominate them.  
  
I am the last of my house, I am the weaver of Fate and the keeper of Destiny, and I have found something that makes me live in dread...  
  
The foolish one survived....  
  
And his name was Sauron."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_  
  
"Pluto, I have not seen you for a while my friend."  
  
"Birdy" Pluto nodded her head to the other young woman. Their resemblance was uncanny, even Pluto herself admitted that, but if Birdy knew anything then she showed no sign of it. Birdy stood letting her sewing fall to the ground as she stretched out her arms in greeting to her young friend, she smiled her garnet eyes reflecting Pluto for a mere second before the turned away to gaze out onto the snowy landscapes that her peopled lived in.  
  
"You have come to ask about the anomaly." A statement, not a question, Pluto noted as she nodded her head  
  
"The Princesses future has become unclear to me and it troubles me Birdy, for the future is seldom uncertain for the Guardian of Time." There was a sigh from the other woman as she stepped up to the window laying one hand on to the glass pane before she turned around allowing Pluto to see her troubled face.  
  
"She is not a princess anymore Pluto, she is Cosmos and as the ruler of the galaxy she should be willing to accept any problem that comes her way" Birdy twisted her pale hands together as she looked towards a large oak door set in an ornate frame. "She is more than a princess or Cosmos herself to me Pluto, Trista. she is my kinswoman though she may not know it or even wish to acknowledge it but even she must one day learn of where she got her wings."  
  
"Birdy, what is bothering you? Is their something in the Tapestry that has frightened you?"  
  
"Do not mock me Trista!" Birdy spun around fists clenched by her sides "I have watched as the Tapestry wove the Princesses death before my eyes I watched as one by one the life threads of my kin faded in colour and faded in." her voice dropped " and I have watched the threads mingle and bleed into one another so that I can no longer recognise any thread except your or those of the children of the silver millennium." Pluto stepped up to her friend and wrapped her arms around her as the girl's shoulders went rigid with grief.  
  
"Birdy, please don't cry I have watched as well I know that we can't do anything, don't blame yourself we must it is our job." Pluto felt her own eyes prick with tears, what new horror could the Gods of Fate and Destiny throw at their Princess, she wondered.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo is falling" the words were devoid of emotion "The Senshi will all die and be once again reborn to rid this world of the evil that was born of greed and selfishness." Pluto pulled away sharply holding the black haired girl out at arms length by her shoulders. Birdy's eyes were blank, a trance, thought Pluto "we will return to the old ways, humans will return back to nature and the last child of the Gods will help." Birdy blinked then fainted, falling into a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
The two Gods Fate and Destiny looked at each other. "Which piece is yours Lady" queried Destiny "And when will you play them?" added Fate smirking at the tall auburn haired woman beside them. Vivid Green eyes blinked before the lady smiled at them "I have already played it" she stated as the bone dice flipped themselves over revealing snake eyes.  
  
  
  
Love it hate it? Think there's way to many LotR crossovers out their already and want to be abusive towards me for adding another one? Well review and I'll give you a reason why I wrote this one bee 


	2. The Loom the plot is explained heh

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
I had all this written down.. AND THEN MY STUPID COMPUTER WENT AND ERASED IT ALL! *sob * I hate word 2000  
  
ummm ack ok there has been a time change ^^; this now takes place BEFORE the silver millennium just after the fall of Atlantis and in the same time period in middle earth.. Sorry!  
  
THE LADY SPEAKS: " It has been a while since I last spoke to Pluto. I see this as a good thing, as a child I was always taught to reflect before I acted upon an urge and this has stood me in good stead. I was also taught that we should act like swans; Beautiful, elegant and serene. What they neglected to tell us is that there is a lot of activity going on below the surface.  
  
I did it for the best, The Senshi are dead and Pluto is still grieving.  
  
Although I had no hand in their deaths, they were completely natural.  
  
Everyone must die sooner or later.  
  
Even me.  
  
But it was what I did to their souls that cost me energy. I removed them from that era and put them back.  
  
Back to before the Silver Millennium, just after my Beautiful city had fallen.  
  
Sauron caused it to fall, that swine he played me and he took what was most precious to me!  
  
One Ring to Rule them all One Ring to Bind them One Ring to bring them all And in the Darkness bind them.  
  
Oh Sauron you have grown neglectful you forget that through all your darkness that there must be a light to see the darkness by.  
  
And unfortunately for you I, Birdy otherwise known as the Princess Escariina, am that light  
  
And my people will be avenged."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Birdy regarded herself critically in the mirror through her wide garnet eyes. She blinks before reaching up and running her long pale fingers through her black green tinted hair in frustration, before she began to plait her knee-length hair. Finishing it she flipped the braid over and frowned at her reflection, which was now doubled. Realization hit her  
  
"Pluto! I thought you weren't going to come!" The Senshi of time smiled at her sadly  
  
"All good things come to an end" she sighed, "I just hope one day I might join them."  
  
"Pluto, it saddens me to hear you talk like this. Please be joyful I have a surprise for you! It's a nice one too!"  
  
"Why would it be anything else?" Pluto wondered aloud as she followed her almost exact double from the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
They came to a halt in front of a large oak door. Birdy paused laying her hand on the gold ring that served as a doorknob. She sighed and shoved it open, stepping quickly aside so Pluto could see the large wooden loom that filled the room. Pluto's eyes widened and she opened her mouth stunned that she was being shown something so ancient.  
  
"That's the Loom? THE Loom? The loom that weaves everyone's fates?"  
  
"Yes the very same" sighed Birdy, " but its what has been woven in that is more important." Taking Trista's hand she led her over and with one finger delicately traced a small amount of silver thread that was being woven in to a lower part of the Tapestry.  
  
"The Princess has been reborn?" Birdy nodded  
  
"Yes into the past before the Silver Millennium."  
  
"But why? How?"  
  
"Because," Birdy faltered and looked down at the silver thread " Sauron grew too strong it has always been like this I knew as soon as the Princess was born I'd have to do this when she died naturally for the first time." Pluto stood there speechless as Birdy continued, "So now we must go to what they call Middle Earth, where the Elves still live and refer to my people as the shining ones a few who were in Atlantis survived. Those that weren't fully of our blood and were partially human fled in great boats to the main land where a few of our cities remained." Birdy sighed closing her mind to the horrifying images that threatened to engulf her.  
  
"So when does our journey begin?" Pluto's tone was resolute  
  
"Right now" Birdy smiled at her friend and Pluto smiled back, gripping Birdy and hugging her tightly before they left the room pulling the door firmly shut.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Pluto stared at the 'horse' "I am not riding that... Thing!" "Tristaaaa." It was whined "No" "Pleeeeease?" "No!" "Why noooot?" "ARGH! Stop whining! Okay, okay I'll ride it but I won't be happy riding it!" Birdy giggled "You'll hate what's coming next even more then" "What.." Pluto never got to finish her sentence as a huge beam of blue- white light engulfed them and dragged them up into the air. Birdy was laughing softly at Trista's face. "Lovely view isn't it?" she called out as they were dragged down from the planet of Gaea in an arc towards the planet earth. "We're passing through time! I can feel it" "Well how else did you expect us to get there? The horses would be frightened of the gates!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
They had been riding for three hours and conversation had run out two hours ago. Trista blinked as she heard something and turned to her friend raising her eyebrows as Birdy lived up to her title of Little Song Bird and began to sing.  
  
"Win dain a lotica En val tu ri Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca En dragu a sei lain Vi fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint." Birdy paused as a river came into view.  
  
"This is it. The house of Elrond the Half-Elven." Both women carried on picking their way across the river and came to a stop before the great house.  
  
Yet another chapter * sigh* The song is called Sora and is sung in Escaflowne the Movie A Girl in Gaea there is a translation somewhere and the rest of the song will be put into the next chapters. Love it? Hate it? Want to hurl abuse at me? (flamers are welcome it gets cold in England ^_^)  
  
bee 


End file.
